<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defective Statue by Aiizaph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900304">Defective Statue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiizaph/pseuds/Aiizaph'>Aiizaph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, References to "The Trial", The Tallest and GIR are indirectly referenced, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiizaph/pseuds/Aiizaph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a vent drabble from Zim's perspective post- trial (idk how long but long enough).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defective Statue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Weird how when I want to vent my first instinct is a drabble. I guess it's short, doesn't reveal much, but is still enough to portray my feelings; give or take some creative liberties to still fit the cannon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So. The bot has beaten me. How funny. The defective thing that screams and runs around, beats me at my own job. How? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. I’m better than this. I can do better. I can still come back from this fall. But it’s so much work. So little time. I can’t go on like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. I have to.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>What? Now they want me back? For another trial? Those two really are fools! Do they not remember what the brains said? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no reason I should go back. I have done nothing to them!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. I will remain where I stand. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I could have explored more if I hadn't limited myself to 100 words. Oh well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>